


Years to talk

by Bblvnk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bblvnk/pseuds/Bblvnk
Summary: "There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk." Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.Various moments of Harry and Ginny's talk... around four walls, or less.





	1. personal match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm blvnk, a fanartist that has been drawing Hinny on tumblr and instagram (@potterbyblvnk). This is the first time I'm posting a fanfiction on Ao3, and the first time I'm writing narrative in English, my native language is Portuguese so please be gentle :). This is a series of Hinny smut that I’ve been meaning to create while developing their relationship through drawings that you can see at @blissful-blvnk on twitter. Some of these are just smut, random moments of their lives. Kisses and lots of talk and fuck and love :)
> 
> I won't follow a timeline. Each chapter represents a different moment of their lives as I am feeling inspired to write them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The mattress was empty at her side of the bed, but there was no need to worry about it. She had spent the night at his place, so Harry wouldn’t go anywhere. He was just a weird morning person.

Stretching her sleepy body, she heard his voice coming from the bathroom.

“Morning, Harpy. Ready for today?”

He was brushing his teeth, louder than a troll. She buried her face against the pillow, annoyed by his noises.

“Shut up.”

“You know how to make me do it.”

Her lips curved involuntarily. She never understood how he could do that to her so easily. Maybe it was the beard.

“Then come back here.”

He approached her some minutes later. Harry was wearing nothing but his underwear. He kneeled onto the mattress in order to kiss her freckled back, but Ginny turned around and captured his lips with hers, rather fiercely, as though Harry was her cup of coffee before the most important Quidditch match of her life. The first one.

Her fingers didn’t waste time and she played with the fabric around his waist. They broke the kiss and he stood up on his feet beside the bed, keeping his hips on the level of her face, reading all her intentions. Still on bed, Ginny looked up at him. Lips apart, she gently kissed the skin on his belly following a thin trail of hair body above his underwear. She pulled the piece down his legs. He wasn’t completely hard, but she never felt that working on it would be a problem.

“Wasn’t I suppose to shut up?” he teased, watching her hand getting replaced by her wet, warm, incredible mouth, without any further delay.

There were mornings her boyfriend was way too irresistible. The way he called her “Harpy” scratching that beard that he was too lazy to shave in the morning. So fucking proud of her. She was rather good at making him enjoy a blowjob. It was one of those mornings she wanted to feed her ego, to receive a compliment, to be the best she could. To begin the day with a great mood.

She opened her eyes when he went a bit rough. A warning sound on her throat and he immediately stopped moving his hip. He cupped her face with his two hands and leaned down to kissed her lips, where there was smile.

“Slower?” he was sincerely concerned.

The fact he already knew how she would enjoy things, without her needing to say anything, it was just too hot and unexpected. She just needed a bit more of preparation, but everything was more than alright.

“Not at all.”

She felt his finger against the back of her head. She put him in her mouth one more time but let him to dictate the rhythm. His fingers pulled her long hair slightly and her throat vibrated with delicious moans.

She caressed his right inner thigh when he put his knees on the mattress to have some leverage in the motions. Ginny didn’t know it was possible to get wetter. Harry felt particularly inspired that morning. Perhaps the comfortable feeling he had towards her was enough to help her entusiasm as well.

“Oh fuck.” She eventually had to breath. As she did that, she put her head on the pillow and laid down. Understanding that she wasn’t quite done with him yet, Harry kneeled on the mattress, both legs on either side of her torso. Ginny used her tongue to tease him, while massaging him with gentle fingers.

“That feels amazing” he said, voice low, looking down at her. He guided himself inside of her mouth again, pushing it against her throat, deeper. As she appreciated his taste, Harry was almost in pain.

Ginny grabbed his buttocks, silly, and he laughed when she pushed him off of her. Her long hair danced on her back as she moved to the other side of the bed.

“If you come right now, you better compensate me after the game.”

He understood the challenge when she got on fours.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still alive. Her expression was a mixture of impatience and cheekiness.

Harry smiled, approaching her from behind, pushing himself into her. “Deal.”

They fucked until Ginny said she was coming, thankfully before Harry.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“You like that?” his fingers were again holding her hair so very good, so very tightly.

“Yeah-”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Fuck. You’ll make me come, don’t sto-“

She let out a painful gasp when he pulled her hair, but the grip immediately loosened up.

“Sorry, too hard.”

Ginny didn’t need to see that he was making that stupid, adorable concerned face again. She smiled with exasperation, just imagining.

“Sorry? You are massaging my head like a bloody hairdresser, Harry. Too hard is exactly how I want you to go right now.”

Harry was sweating when he lay down on bed, having the feeling that he just played his personal Quidditch match.


	2. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married. Harry and Ginny in bed, remembering their scars.

The lights were off but Ginny spotted the new scar.

Harry’s moan sounded more like a sigh when she aimed her mouth to his left rib, taking way too long to get where he expected her attention after an awful week at work. She pressed her lips and gently kissed that new scar.

She had seen his body countless time. A new scar meant that Harry couldn’t ever be a boring sight. A new scar meant a new story to tell her in the end of the day. Considering how they were naked in bed, brood sleeping, house in silence, thatwas already the end of their day, beginning with a wonderful blowjob. So, naturally, work was the last thing on Harry’s mind.

But it was everything, actually.

She knew, just by the way he was holding her head and pressing his long fingers around her red short locks, he needed her help to relax - and come, obviously, but not in her mouth yet. This also meant Harry wasn’t in his best days and he wanted to feel better, something only she could do to him. However, his wife was bothered too. That scar was wider than those random, small ones. After all, it had caught her attention in a complete dark bedroom.

A wide scar meant a dangerous fight.

He was resting his head on the pillow, eyes closed and lips slightly apart when she broke the comfortable silence with an unecessary sentence.

“That’s a new one.”

Their eyes met. Easily. Nicely.

“Yeah.” His thumb caressed her cheek, reassuring. “It was nothing.”

“It’s always something. Flirt with me.”

Harry smiled. Why did he think she would be worried? Of course she was just curious.

“You like the stories, don’t you?”

“I like how badass you are in them. Except in that one” she lifted her body and her face was suddenly close to his. She brushed her fingertips over the scar on his cheek and teased a bit. “It’s a very distinct scar, Harry, but I admit the story didn’t impress me.”

“It was pathetic” he agreed. “Aridiculous mistake.”

“But if you actually had a very awesome story for that one, I wouldn’t believe in fifty percent of the others you tell me.”

She kissed his ear lobe while listening to his laugh. The nice sound stopped when he felt with his finger a particular spot on her shoulders, very close to her neck.

“This one…” They were talking about her own scar now, but Ginny cut his next words with a fierceful kiss, tongue and everything, because she knew how bad he felt about that scar. It was a proof that being a Quidditch player could be just as dangerous as an Auror sometimes.

“At least I’ve scored enough to win the League” she reminded him, positively. “And that fucking beater was banned for life.”

He was about to say something, maybe how much that player deserved much worse, but her right hand hold his cock, suddenly in an urgent motion to distract him from his own tension. Despite her curiosity towards his new scar, Ginny still needed to remind herself to not get Harry worried about her. She was patient, but right now she just wanted to fuck him and make him laugh. Everything was fine, damn it. All that scar were just memories.

“Just tell me one thing” she asked, shifting their position and breathing heavily. Harry began to kiss her nipples. A ground so familiar for him that he felt safe. “Tell me that you’ve put in Azkaban whoever gave you a new scar.”

Harry’s hand grabbed her arms over her head. He had to be careful to not loose his control and come before fucking her after being two weeks away from home. So when she tried to bite his lower lips, he teased her and stepped back for a minute.

“Yes, I have” he said, letting go of her hands, but Ginny chose to use her mouth in order to feel his taste. Better than Firewhiskey. “I always do.” He kissed her again, deeply, his weight over her body, hips between spread legs, both just waiting for each other’s warmth. And finally having it. “For you” he thrusted once and twice, his mouth touching her neck without much pressure. “Our family.” Three, four, five.

“I fucking love you” she hissed, following his pace. He groaned something in response, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. With his hands squeezing her waist while moving against her, he didn’t bother to formulate words. Honestly at this point it’s not like Ginny needed them anyway. The sound of their bodies was almost as high as her moans and somehow his pounding body against hers seemed enough proof.

it was when she was riding and giving him quite a view of her back, that Ginny saw another scar, this time on his legs. She didn’t think much about it though, especially because Harry was coming. He emptied himself inside of her, but she didn’t stop moving. Almost there. Pressing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, Harry’s finger knew what to do and they lay on their messy bed, satisfied.

“You know, right? I fucking love you too.”

“Took long to catch some breath, huh?” she teased. He followed her laugh but, again, it didn’t last much longer.

After a moment of silence, he said:

“Remember September 8th?”

“Three wizards escaped from Azkaban, killing two of your two best aurors.” she confirmed, silently. Harry hated to talk about said episode, so she was glad he thought that he needed to.

“We’ve found their hiding. It’s been a tough week.”

“That’s why… new scars?”

“Yeah. They are in Azkaban again. We need informations from them. I’m going there tomorrow.”

“Face to face?”

“Yeah” he murmured. She waited, assuming the story was over for that moment.

But he kept going. For minutes. Explaining his mistakes, he just knew she, as always, would understand him perfectly.


	3. shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early 20s. Young and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! This one was written some months ago. Next, I will post completely new ones.

Being with her was comfortable, above all things. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed her kiss. He was surrounded by the heat of the water and her bare, wet skin. One of the benefits of having his own place and Ginny Weasley as a girlfriend, is to take a shower in the end of the day.

Breaking the kiss slowly, she opened her eyes and Harry’s heart skept a beat. That blazing look of hers was even better when she was naked. Her hand was working hard on him. Without breaking the contact, she turned to her back and guided his sex to where she wanted it to be in a position that used to leave him weak. He took a second, breathing heavily. Gently grabbing her hips with his left hand, feeling her wet freckled skin, Harry’s right middle finger stroked her, slow and sweet.

Such feeling was so good that she heard herself already moaning. She looked over her shoulders just in time to see Harry lubricating his finger with his tongue. Ginny bit her lips in antecipation, feeling wet between her legs.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold wall. Harry pushed inside of her, way too careful for her own taste, inch by inch. He softly pulled her hair when he was deep inside.

Enjoying an evening all by themselves, their sounds - bodies and moans - were loud.

“That’s so good, keep going” she was genuinely happy about the fact Harry has improved his moves since their first time.

She smiled to herself when Harry’s cock clumsily slid off of her when he tried to move faster. He pushed himself easily inside of her, once again, as if he had never stopped.

His hands on either side of her waist was helping her body to meet his thrusts. He was not so gentle now, but Ginny didn’t complain at all. In fact, that was even hotter. Harry threw his head back, feeling the water relaxing his muscles so he could enjoy the fuck and forget everything else.

He didn’t want to come before her, but she was moaning so good that Harry eventually gave up on trying to hold a bit longer.

He thought Ginny would ask him to go slower - the first times they were in this position she sort of felt impatient that she didn’t have an orgasm because his thrusts weren’t quite proper. This time, however, the rythm was almost perfect. Ginny moaned even louder than before, stimulating Harry’s ego to keep fucking her in the right spots.

“Oh, shit.  _Harder_.”

Her body had been moving with him the whole time but she stood still when he seriously took her request.

 _Just like that, Harry._ She couldn’t help but look at him during this moment. She got so turned on by the sight of him furiously pistoning into her that she began touching herself to seek relief.

He immediately took himself off of her, spilling his load on her thigh and on the floor. He curved his body against her back, panting and groaning. She felt his hot breath on her right shoulder, and a delicious shiver. Harry noticed that she wasn’t quite done yet.

He got to his knees, spread her soft buttocks and licked her. She almost jumped with the sensation, whispering  _fuck_  multiple times and pulling his messy hair above her hips. Her whole body was shaking and approving the action, even the friction of his growing beard. He wished he could keep fucking her like that for several minutes, but he wouldn't complain about making her come. He turned her body in order to taste every moist spot of her warm entrance. Here, she almost, literally, fell on the floor. 

He was taller again once he got up and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Well, that was quite nice” she said, grinning, pushing him to the side so she could have a spot under the shower. She closed her eyes and Harry observed the water soaking her beautiful long red hairand mixturing to little drops of sweats.

“Wanna go out? I’m hungry” he said casually but his heart was still pounding against his chest after their activity.

“Don’t you think you’ve eaten enough already?”, she teased.

He laughed out loud and joined her to a proper shower. They cleaned themselves in minutes and, in his bedroom, Ginny chose a nice set of clothes to go out with him: her pajamas.

“Maybe we could enjoy some food here and the  _rare, quiet_ moment we have for ourselves tonight.”

“Thank you” he simply said, relieved. He had an intense day and he was honestly waiting for the same dicision. Ginny smiled; she knew him too well. They didn’t need fancy restaurants to satisfy their relationship. Sometimes, just a good home-made food, chat and shag were enough. And they had all that.


	4. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their early 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thank you for the kudos, comments, messages, you guys are amazing. enjoy!

"Ginny."

Eyes closed and body moving in a pace she decided it was perfect. Harry was moaning her name, right underneath her, but honestly she was so attentive to her own pleasure that nothing seemed alarming during the ride.

Just a few movements with her strong hips and she would  _get_ there. 

_More_ _._

“ _Ginny._ "

Harry's voice. Loud, hoarse, urgent. She opened her eyes in time to see him groaning and thrusting against her, harder, losing their rhythm. He was sweating and panting and cursing.

She should have seen it coming.

Literally.

"I'll take that as a compliment", she smiled softly, breathing as though she had run a marathon.

"That was... definitely... your fault. Were you...?"

"Almost there." She caressed the few body hair from his chest, reassuring, and felt his heart accelerated.

Harry looked like he was going to die right there.

Happy, though.

She thought of how much she loved that he was alive. 

She slowly stopped moving. He was now soft and wet but still hot enough to keep giving her pleasure only by the sight of his messy hair and drops of sweat all over his neck. Still sitting on his lap, she brushed her fingers against her clit and Harry watched as she worked her hand faster on the spot.

He was about to help, but she decided to be mean, pushing his hand away.

“You only get to watch now.”

“Fair.”

She needed release, but also to put on a show. It wasn’t Harry’s  _fault_  Ginny Weasley was absolutely incredible while riding him and he couldn’t wait a minute to come with her bouncing body over his. It’s also not like he didn’t try to  _warn_ her or hold it back. And it’s not like she was  _easy_ to satisfy. 

“Oh _, yes.”_

 _S_ he fell on the opposite side of the bed, exhausted, resting her feet on his chest. Satisfied. She threw her arms over her face, panting just as he was.

“Seems like you don’t need much of my help” he teased her. 

She admitted, laughing. “But I won’t deny you make it a bit more fun.”

Harry was always welcome and he showed how much of her own pleasure affected him, by getting on his knees and spreading her legs.

“ _Really_?” she was smiling from ear to ear when Harry pushed himself inside of her in one smooth stroke. She was so wet and slippery, still warm and  _tight_ and hot as fuck, ready to come again. “I love you”, she said, moaning, when she felt his hardness and determination to make it happen one more time.

“I don’t want to travel tomorrow” he said. Pouding sounds of their bodies seeking relief together. “I’ll miss you. Ginny, you’re so-”

"Talk later. I’m coming again. Just keep going.”

He kissed her during this moment. Instead of screaming, she bit his lower lip. Harry came again, shortly afterwards. 

“That’s... that was...” Ginny didn’t find the word. She looked at him when he got out of her and lay his body on her side, kissing her. “I’ll miss you too, but it’s going to be better this time.”

“It’s not like I’m going to hunt horcruxes.”

“Yeah” she said. “Yeah, or meet some veelas.”

“Yeah. Or...”

His smile disappeared.

“What?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter. We’re here now.”

“ _What_?”

Considering Ginny’s look, Harry knew there was no way he wasn’t going to talk now.

“I thought about you marrying someone. During that time.”

“One of those noble thoughts? You wanted to see me happy in case you died?”

“No, I just really wanted to hex the fuck out of whoever that person was. But, instead, I had Voldemort.”

“That sucks.”

He snorted. “Yeah.”

“I love you” she said it with a whisper, full of love and care. And trust and tenderness. 

Harry never knew he needed so much of this.

“I love you too, Ginny.”


	5. happy

Ginny Weasley was confident as hell. However, there were moments Harry sensed that she needed a boost to keep doing, a word, a compliment, an instruction.

“Like this?”

“Mmm” a deep sound from his throat. “Just a bit… slower?”

Not the first time, but they were still learning together. He also didn’t know how he enjoy a blowjob yet. Only the fact her lips were surrounding his length was able to make his cock completely hard. Not even masturbating himself had ever been able to give him so much pleasure.

He didn’t know what could get better than this, so his instructions were just tentative.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her while she was sucking on him. He was wet an perfect for her hand to work on it while she was looking and talking to him.

“Yeah? You like it slow?”

“I like when you use your tongu- yeah, just like… oh fuck, just like that. Fuck fuck.”

His heart was pounding.

“Show me the rhythm you like, Harry.”

Ginny Weasley never sounded so sexy. She even smiled for a bit, provocative, noticing Harry’s expression.

She didn’t have to ask twice. He gently grabbed the back of her head. She stood still, opened her mouth and received those thrusts. He was careful to make it nice for her too. He tried to put bit deeper in her throat. She took it all. That was something new for them.

But the best part was about to happen soon.

“I'm coming" he warned. He stopped thrusting because Ginny would want to finish it with her hand.

But she didn’t stop sucking him.

Harry groaned. She had her mouth around him the whole moment he was coming.

Not their first blowjob, but she had never tasted him before. Not like that. Harry’s eyes were open but it was visible he had to make an effort not to shut them in pleasure. He didn’t want to miss any of that.

“Feels so good doing it in your mouth” he said. She kept working her lips around him, like she wanted to clean all up. She smiled when she finished him completely.

Their eye contact broke once he gave up to the pleasure and closed his eyes, breathing hard. Next thing he noticed, her body was over his and her face so close that he counted those freckles.

“Happy Birthday again.”

“I’m definitely happy” he smiled.

“Good to hear this.”

She hold him and while kissing his neck, he wanted to make sure she knew that.

“I really am happy.”

“Because that was an amazing blowjob?” She was still on his lap when he sat down and rested his back on the headboard.

“It was” he saw her satisfying smile. “But I’m talking about us. This. I… I like this. A lot.”

“I know what you mean.” She cupped his face with her hands, kissing him slow and sweet. “I am happy too.”

“Good to hear this.”

His tongue on her nipple, kissing it. And then the other. She took some breath and moaned when he worked his lips on that area for quite some time, his stubble brushing her freckled, naked skin. She caressed the back of his head, feeling his hair through her fingers.

“Now… It’s not your birthday yet… but I suppose you would like to receive my gift in advance.”

“I don’t even have to ask. I like this.”

“I’m a good learner and I happen to know what you like at this point.”

She rose on her knees, waiting for him to lay down again. She honestly thought she would come instantly when she sat against his face. Somehow, Harry looked like he had some natural talents with his tongue down there.

“Don’t stop” she asked, holding his forehead so he could keep sucking on her.

“You’re impatient when you’re about to come.”

“Yes, yes yes yes I’m coming. You’re so good. Use your finger-”

She realised his other hand was occupied between his own legs. She couldn’t help but smile softly to the fact she always turned him on that way. He was touching himself while pleasuring her and that was incredibly hot.

“Guess practice leads to perfection?” He had one of those cocky smile during her second orgasm. Her hand was gripping his hair and the other holding the wall to give her support during her own movements against his mouth.

“Shut up, Harry” she said his name almost screaming in pleasure.

“Gladly.”

He could stay like this forever. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading these oneshots, and liking it, and commenting it. Kudos for you!


	6. enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they started living together.  
> Not the fight, but the apologies.

Harry couldn’t stand their silence after a fight, but he was glad she also didn’t want to be alone.

He brushed his teeth in a zombie mode, looking at his own reflection in the mirror. They were preparing to go to bed. Calm and peacefully. There weren’t yelling or accusations. They were beyond the fight. They were seeking apology.

They had been living together for a few months. Harry was worried. Were they actually ready to do this?

He regretted how he said some things.

“Is your hand better?” he asked, observing Ginny wrapping a new bandage around her right wrist.

“Yeah” she answered, quietly. Suddenly, she made an impatient sound and almost throw that thing away. “No. My hand still fucking hurts.”

Harry noticed her anger. This time, aimed to herself. They both were stressed about their own jobs. Ginny had been trying to avoid the pain on her wrist, an injured she got during training. Horrible potions were prepared for her to drink every three hours and she hated that. She was worried this could fuck up the tournament, or even her carreer. So she was acting cold and unfair, avoiding him.

“Here. Let me help.” 

“I can use a spell, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” A soft smile from him was the confirmation that yes, things would be ok despite her temper.

Despite the things she also said.

Harry was the most amazing man she knew. Not perfect - who was? - but amazing.

Ginny let him help her, more because she wanted an excuse to have him close to her again. His toothbrush on his mouth, eyes on the task, frowning in concentration. He was so damn cute. She immediately felt guilty for being such an idiot.

Some minutes later he got out of the bathroom, imagining she would need some time alone. It turned out he was right.

When she came to their bed, an hour later, clear head and more relaxed after a shower, Harry was already sleeping. Not in a deep sleep, but eyes closed and slow breathing. It was May so he didn't bother to get inside their blanket. Part of his shirt was up and showing his hip bones. He was wearing one of his old Holyhead Harpies shirt and that Snitch boxer she gave him in the Valentine’s Day.

In other occasions, seeing him all hot like that would make her hand travel around his thigh until she wakes him up with a handjob.

But not only they had a fight, her hand was fucking injured.

She sighed and tugged herself on the bed.

She couldn't sleep. It was impossible.

"Harry" she finally broke their silence with a tentative whisper.

He also couldn't sleep. He had been pretending. She wasn’t surprise.

They both got on their sides and stared at each other’s eyes.

She caressed his beard and, hesitant, she kissed him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

He didn’t like she felt the need to hesitate. He captured her lips again. Her hair was wet and her flowery scent was giving him so many good sensations that he couldn't stand being so close but so far away from her.

She wrapped her arms around him, hoping he could read her silent plea.

Sorry I was so stupid to you.

"I was so stupid" she said in a rushed voice, trying not be prideful and stubborn, things Harry said she could be sometimes.

"I was worse."

"Both. No one to blame."

"No one."

More kisses. Urgent. Sweet. She tasted his tongue while his hand got inside the thin fabric of her knickers.

Answering to his touch, she gave him a tender squeeze in the front of his boxer, glad to see he was already hard.

"Just..." she said, breathless. "I need you inside me now."

She released his cock from his boxers.

Without even taking off his shirt, she wrapped one leg on his side and they both fucked in that same position. Neither of them were trying to take control. Just holding on to each other.

Eventually she would bring his body over hers. Harry would take off his shirt, wet from their sweat. He began thrusting against her, without ever getting completely out of her.

She would place her hands in his chest and stomach and his butt, feeling the muscles contracting during each movement of his hips, encouraging him.

"Come for me, Harry" she whispered, deciding that he deserved being taken care of.

She heard that familiar transition from moaning to groaning. Almost there. She could feel him.

"Fuck" he panted when Ginny swirled her hip against his. The motion of her body changed their pace. He gave a short, hard thrust, kissing her hand when she hold his face.

"Love you" he moaned. Hair falling in his forehead, those beautiful green eyes never leaving her.

Until he came and shut them in pleasure.

He continued to pound against her body while emptying himself and that was enough to get her off. She came just seconds later.

Only then did she realise her legs were on his shoulders, giving him lavarage during sex, making him slide in and out of her easily.

He didn’t stop. Kissing her inner thigh, Harry went down on her, feeling his own taste there.

Like she deserved the best of him. The tender, sweet, hot, kinky Harry Potter.

"Harry, yes."

He hummed an approval when she pulled his hair with her good hand. She would slam against the headboard of their bed if the other weren’t injured. And because she couldn't release her pleasure by holding onto something so tightly, she screamed her second orgasm, arching her back and pulling him to a kiss.

A hell of a kiss.

Like she never did before.

If that was possible.

"Better?"

"Yeah" the word didn't escape properly from her throat.

"I mean... us? I realised I am not being good enough. If there's anything I can do, please let me know how..."

She hugged him.

"Don't ever say you're not enough again" she had a hard, low, angry voice, her lips moving against his hot, sweaty shoulder.

"I want you to feel good."

"Harry, I feel briliant. Oh shit, I'm sorry I’ve made you have any doubt of that. I am so worried that my hand won’t be the same, that I could never play like before again. I wanted to avoid your concern, it makes my concern so much more real."

"I can’t help being concerned about you, Ginny.”

"Fuck, I know" she said, impatient with herself. "I know. I am just like that with you, I don’t know why I got so mad."

"To be honest, I was being a pain in your arse.”

She didn’t disagree. He laughed.

“Such a stupid fight” Ginny took a deep breath. “You were just trying to help and I should have been more patient.”

“That was a great shag though.”

“Oh, yeah. No doubt.”

They got quiet for a while. This time it was a good silence.

“Harry.”

“Hum?”

“Whenever we have a fight... don’t assume you deserve a punishment or something. I was wrong too. And we can figure this out together, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Living with you... it’s been...” she felt herself getting emotional. “It’s been amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Merlin, your face. Of course. You cook and fuck so well. What more can I ask for?”

He smiled, agreeing to that, and held her hand. She made sure to say again:

“You are great to me and that’s more than enough. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, harpy.”

She kissed his cheek and they finally, finally, fell asleep.


	7. 5am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny's morning routine.

The clock alarm on the side of the bed is making a terrible sound but Harry is too asleep to do something about it. Ginny leans her body over Harry’s side and smashes the clock several times with her fist. It’s too soon to use her brain.

“I’ll turn it off, I’ll turn it off” he says, lazily. “Sorry.”

He holds her freckled arm to turn off the alarm with a spell. She has a grumpy expression, but kisses his neck and put an easy smile on his face. “Get up” she demands eventually.

He lingers, too comfortable in their bed to get up immediately. No emergency. It is one of those days he appreciates being alive because there is nothing to worry about except Ginny’s fists mistaking his face with the clock.

“Harry” she complains, poking his sides with her knee.

The idea of running around the neighbourhood every morning before work is hers after all. Harry enjoys it when he’s running but there are days is too damn difficult to start, especially in November. Ginny’s warmth is a shelter in this insanely cold morning.

“I have a better idea today” he whispers close to her ears, feeling her delicious back in his embrace. “Let’s just fuck instead of running in this cold.”

He’s just playing around, so he’s quite surprised when Ginny climbs on top of him. That’s when he happily decides their plans for a run will be interrupted. It’s too warm, comfortable, great to be in her arms.

Then he remembers he’s dating a very productive hot athlete, who never skips a day.

“After, love.” She kisses his lips one last time and gets up with agility. Harry feels cold and sad while clothes are being thrown at him from the other side of the bedroom.

He moans. “Not fair.”

“Have I ever let you down?” she teases him.

Seems like they are in a good mood. He appreciates the view of Ginny putting her exercise clothes before joining her in their routine. There are days they barely look at each other, and not because they had a fight. There are days he can’t stand the thought of seeing some faces in the Ministry or Ginny is upset when Harpies are on a losing streak in the league.

Ginny prepares her vitamins; Harry makes egg with expertise. Some mornings they are talkative when there is news. Some mornings they are just quiet in their own thoughts.

This morning, it’s a bit of both. They talk quietly, share unimportant news and enjoy a healthy breakfast together in a comfortable silence. Ginny is focus, especially during the league, so Harry wouldn’t be the one to spoil her concentration.

Harry is feeding their dog in the living room when Ginny came back from the kitchen.

“Let’s go, Sir?” She pets the dog, smiling when he tries to lick her ear. “Good boy, good boy.”

The three of them get out of the house, Sir leading them to a route they are used to take for these jogging sessions. Eventually Ginny catch speed and Harry enjoys looking at her back, her red, brilliant hair swaying all around it, while he just jogs with Sir by his side.

Without warning, a familiar sensation strikes against Harry’s chest. Ginny looks over her shoulder and says something about trees. Completely random. And all he can think during this moment is about marrying her.

He decides to speed up and catch her rhythm, but Ginny thinks they are competing. It’s in her blood. They run towards the last tree of the street and eventually the winner is the dog.

Fourty minutes later they are back home.

He helps her getting rid of their clothes. He tightly holds her left breast and kisses the other one as if asking her to help him relax now. She gladly does it.

The world around them is nothing but a disposable distraction, the only thing important is touching her as much as possible. Whatever happens around them now, Harry wouldn’t stop fucking her. That’s how she always wants to be with him.

Undressing, kissing, sucking, making her come. She lets him do all the work to shift his efforts to their sex after weeks working to save the world. Eyes closed, appreciating the minutes his tongue plays around her clit and sucks her in the right spots until she is pulling his hair and moaning heavily.

She has always been the impatient of the relationship when they are horny, but Harry can’t wait another minute now.

He lowers his trousers and Ginny wraps her fingers around him to guide him between her spread legs. Harry can’t quite remember when they got to their bedroom so fast. His glasses are almost falling from his nose during his delicious thrusts against her, so she gently lifts her hands to take them off. She takes advantage of it, grabbing his face and she feels his moans against her open mouth.

“Ginny” their rhythm getting more and more erratic.

“Harder” she asks, growing hornier with every thrust. “I love when you do it, come on.”

“Fuck” he breathes, affected by her words. She knows how to get him going faster, uncontrollably faster. Sweating and swearing.

He gradually stops his movements, but she doesn’t give him time to think about anything else and shifts their position. She presses small bites and open kisses around his chest, following the trail of hair down to his shaft. She licks his length and sucks him couple of times, up and down and up and down and finally a kiss on the tip of his cock. He comes not a minute after she’s riding him – the way her body moves in that position is his weak spot.

“You never let me down” he simply says, sitting with her body all over him, drunk in the sensations. She laughs, taking the hair out of her face with an attractive movement.

“I need a shower after this.”

They share a kiss and she get up, not without receiving a gentle squeeze in the arse.

“Love you” he reminds her. She winks at him from the bathroom door and disappears.

Harry cleans himself with spells and puts his Auror robes on, looking at himself in the mirror. He wonders if he needs to shave but that can wait. He’s reading letters from owls in the living room and Ginny arrives with her training jersey, holding a bag.

“Can’t be late now, see you tonight?”

“You bet. Hey, I’m heading to Diagon Alley, do you need anything?”

She hands him a parchment. He smiles when he sees the list.

“Since you asked” she shrugs. “I owe you.”

“No problem.”

Harry stops her before she apparates.

“Ginny.”

Let’s marry or something, he wants to say.

“Have a good day.” He decides she really can’t be late.

“I think we started with the right foot” she replies, smiling. Something tells him Ginny knows that wasn’t what he really wanted to say.

But now, they have years ahead of them.


End file.
